


Understand

by cranewave



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Otherkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranewave/pseuds/cranewave
Summary: I just wish people could understand what otherkin like me have to go through





	Understand

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re going to say anything derogatory towards otherkin, just don’t. This is hard enough for us without you being nasty

I wonder 

If you had to endure 

Just for a minute 

All the pain that I do

Every day 

How would you feel?

My body 

If you had to feel 

What it’s like 

To be stuck in the wrong shape 

Every hour 

How loudly would you scream?

You don’t know 

How damn lucky you are 

Not to have to 

Feel this

Your body being wrong

Forever 

I am a cat 

I should be 

Cat sized 

Cat shaped 

If only my body 

Matched who I am

If you felt like 

You needed fuzzy ears 

You needed a tail 

You needed whiskers 

You needed fur

How would you cope?

Would you wear 

An ear headband 

A tail made of 

Faux fur 

A fuzzy sweater 

Whenever you could?

Before you yell at me 

Judge me 

Say that I’m delusional 

Look down on me 

Beat me up 

You should feel my pain 

If you were to walk 

A mile in my shoes

You would be crying 

Screaming 

Begging to die 

From what I go through 

For what you yell at me for 

Judge me for 

Say that I’m delusional for 

Look down on me for 

Beat me up for 

You can never understand 

  
  



End file.
